kinopediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Симпсоны
) | Студия = 20th Century Fox Television | Страна = | Число сезонов = 30 | Число серий = 662 | Список серий = Список эпизодов мультсериала «Симпсоны» | Длительность = 21—25 мин. | Телеканал = FOX | Премьера = 17 декабря 1989 | Окончание = | формат_изображения = 4:3 SDTV (1—429 серии) 16:9 HDTV (с 430 серии) | формат_звука = Stereo (1989—1991) Dolby Surround (1991—2010) Dolby Digital 5.1 (2009– ) | imdb_id = 0096697 | anim_id = | Сайт = http://www.thesimpsons.com }} «'Си́мпсоны'» ( ) — американский мультипликационный сериал в жанре ситуационной комедии, созданный мультипликатором и карикатуристом Мэттом Грейнингом для телекомпании Fox Broadcasting Company. «Симпсоны» — самый длинный мультсериал в истории американского телевидения, непрерывно выходящий с 1989 года; в сентябре 2019 года началась трансляция 31 сезона сериала. Мультсериал в сатирическом ключе показывает жизнь семейства Симпсонов и других жителей вымышленного городка Спрингфилд , высмеивая многие клише и стереотипы, в частности — стиль жизни «среднего американца», особенности мировых культур в целом, знаменитостей и даже само телевидение и телеканал «Fox». Сериал не стесняется затрагивать такие скользкие вопросы, как политика и религия: в частности, поднимались темы однополых браков, борьбы дарвинистов и креационистов, войны в Ираке, ювенальной юстиции, политкорректности, феминизма, права граждан на оружие, легализации наркотиков и т. п. Сериалу предшествовал выпуск нескольких короткометражных мультфильмов, созданных Грейнингом; первая из этих серий «Good night» была показана в «Шоу Трейси Ульман» 19 апреля 1987 года. Демонстрация полноценных серий мультсериала началась 17 декабря 1989 года на канале FOX. Выпускается «Gracie Films» для кинокомпании «20th Century Fox». Мультсериал в настоящее время известен телезрителям более чем в 100 странах Wiener Zeitung, (25 августа 2009) . Журнал Time в 1998 году назвал Симпсонов лучшим телевизионным сериалом XX века. 27 июля 2007 года в США прошла премьера полнометражного мультфильма с героями сериала, «Симпсоны в кино» . История Идея создания сериала осенила Мэтта Грейнинга, когда он зашёл в офис Джеймса Брукса, чтобы предложить серию короткометражных анимационных работ. В то время он был известен как автор популярных комиксов «Жизнь в аду» и собирался предложить именно их, но в конце концов передумал, чтобы не лишаться прав на комиксы. Ему было нужно что-то новое, и тогда он наспех набросал план сериала о жизни американской семьи. Грейнинг назвал персонажей в честь членов собственной семьи и сделал их жёлтыми, чтобы выделить среди остальных — дополнительный материал к первому сезону на DVD. Семья Симпсонов в мультипликационной форме впервые появилась в «Шоу Трейси Ульман» ( ) (еженедельное шоу с комедийными и музыкальными номерами, которое показывалось на канале FOX с апреля 1987 года по май 1990 года) с первой серией «Good night» 19 апреля 1987 года). В начале персонажи были нарисованы достаточно грубо, поскольку Грейнинг не имел достаточно времени, чтобы хорошо их нарисовать, а аниматоры лишь скопировали его наброски. Мини-серии (продолжительностью около двух минут) выходили в эфир на телеканале FOX в течение трёх сезонов, позже некоторые из них, включая «Good night», были включены в юбилейную серию. В 1989 году Симпсоны перекочевали в собственный сериал, транслируемый телекомпанией FOX Network как еженедельное шоу. Первой показанной серией полной продолжительности была «Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire». Изначально первой серией должна была быть «Some Enchanted Evening», однако она была отвергнута по причине некачественной анимации и в итоге стала последней серией первого сезона. Симпсоны были первым настоящим хитом FOX Network, это было первое шоу компании FOX, появившееся в тридцатке лучших программ сезона. Трейси Ульман подала в суд на продюсеров, так как считала, что сильно поспособствовала популярности мультфильма и заслужила компенсации за это, но ничего не добилась. Сценаристы часто демонстрируют свою любовь к использованию знаменитостей в ярких эпизодических ролях, а также цитированию современных и классических кинофильмовhttp://snpp.com/guides/movie_refs.html — отсылки к кинофильмам в Симпсонах. В 1995 году компания Western Pacific Airlines в рамках рекламной акции раскрасила Боинг-737 портретами главных героев. Создатель Мэтт Грейнинг и некоторые сценаристы отказались совершить полёт, в шутку мотивируя это тем, что если самолёт упадёт, они погибнут вместе со своими героями. Симпсоны оказались популярнее авиакомпании, так как последняя разорилась в 1998 году. Бразильская авиакомпания GOL поместила фигурки бегущего Гомера вдоль фюзеляжа самолёта Боинг-737-800. 9 февраля 1997 года Симпсоны превзошли Флинстоунов как самый долгоидущий мультипликационный сериал в Америке. В 2004 году Симпсоны оставили позади «Скуби-Ду» по количеству серий. В 2005 году журнал «Men's Health» признал Гомера Симпсона философом десятилетия. Герои мультсериала неоднократно попадали на обложки различных журналов. Например, в выпуске журнала Rolling Stone за ноябрь 2002 года, Барт изображён в виде младенца с обложки альбома Nirvana «Nevermind». В ноябрьском выпуске Playboy за 2009 год, приуроченном к 20-летию «Симпсонов», на обложке изображена Мардж Симпсон, сидящая на стуле в виде фирменного кролика Playboy, который прикрывает её обнаженное тело . В преддверии 17-го сезона на британском телеканале Sky1 был показан проморолик, представляющий собой традиционную заставку «Симпсонов» с реальными людьми вместо привычных мультипликационных героев. Машина Гомера в том ролике — ВАЗ-2105 «Жигули». Это видео быстро распространилось по Интернету и стало популярным, а впоследствии было использовано в качестве заставки в пятнадцатой серии семнадцатого сезона, «Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife». 500-й эпизод — «At Long Last Leave» — вышел 19 февраля 2012 года. Это первая серия, где в заставке на доске пишет не Барт (в серии пишет Милхаус — «Барт заслужил выходной»). 14 января 2010 года на канале «Fox» был показан 40-минутный фильм «The Simpsons 20th Anniversary Special – In 3-D! On Ice!», посвящённый истории знаменитого сериала. 6 февраля 2019 года мультсериал был продлён до 32 сезона . В апреле 2019 года актриса Ярдли Смит, которая на протяжении 30 лет озвучивала Лизу, в интервью изданию The Hollywood Reporter заявила, что в связи с тем, что права на трансляцию сериала купил Disney для своего нового кабельного сервиса Disney+, «Симпсонов» могут закрыть . Создатели сериала Исполнительные продюсеры Мэтт Грейнинг, Джеймс Брукс и Сэм Саймон являлись исполнительными продюсерами сериала на протяжении всего времени показа, но в настоящее время они в большей степени являются творческими консультантами. В различных сезонах контролем над созданием серий занимались: * 1-й и 2-й сезоны: Мэтт Грейнинг, Джеймс Брукс и Сэм Саймон; * 3-й и 4-й сезоны: Эл Джин и Майк Рейсс; * 5-й и 6-й сезоны: Дэвид Миркин; * 7-й и 8-й сезоны: Билл Оукли и Джош Вайнштейн; * С 9-го по 12-й сезон: Майк Скалли; * С 13-го по 15-й сезон: Эл Джин; * С 16-го сезона по настоящее время: Эл Джин и Мэтт Сэлман. Актёры озвучивания В титрах шоу отображаются только имена озвучивающих актёров, без указания ролей, которые они исполняют, так как в самом начале показа «Симпсонов» продюсеры и актёры хотели сохранить это в тайне. Титры с указанием персонажей были показаны только однажды, в серии второго сезона «Old Money». Основной состав озвучивающих актёров включает в себя шесть человек, и все они являются лауреатами премии «Эмми» за выдающееся озвучивание. * Дэн Кастелланета озвучивает Гомера Симпсона, его отца Эйба, Клоуна Красти и множество эпизодических персонажей. * Джулия Кавнер озвучивает Мардж Симпсон, её сестер Пэтти и Сельму и их мать Жаклин. Эпизодические персонажи очень редко говорят её голосом. * Нэнси Картрайт озвучивает Барта Симпсона, Ральфа Виггама и многих других учеников Спрингфилдской начальной школы. Также озвучивает Мэгги. * Ярдли Смит на постоянной основе озвучивает только Лизу. * Хэнк Азариа подарил свой голос многим жителям Спрингфилда мужского пола, в числе которых Мо Сизлак, Клэнси Виггам и Апу Нахасапимапетилон. * Гарри Ширер озвучил мистера Бёрнса, Смитерса, директора Скиннера, Неда Фландерса, доктора Хибберта и многих других. Хэнк Азария и Гарри Ширер не озвучивают ни одного главного персонажа сериала и озвучивают только второстепенных персонажей. Кроме того, в озвучивании многих серий принимают участие Памела Хейден, Тресс Макнилл, Марсия Уоллес, Мэгги Розэулл и Русси Тейлор. Очень часто для озвучивания персонажей, появляющихся только в одной серии, привлекаются знаменитости; иногда они озвучивают в сериале самих себя. «Симпсоны» внесены в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса как анимационная программа с самым большим числом приглашённых знаменитостей . Персонажи center|thumb|700px| Все персонажи «Симпсонов», слева направо: [[Ральф Виггам, Клэнси Виггам, Эдна Крабаппл, Сеймур Скиннер, Царапка, Агнес Скиннер, Клоун Красти, Апу Нахасапимапетилон с детьми, Мо Сизлак, Отто Манн, Щекотка, Абрахам Симпсон, Гомер Симпсон, Маленький Помощник Санты, (сверху вниз): Снежинка II (V), Мардж, Мэгги и Лиза Симпсон, Нед Фландерс, Барт Симпсон, Тодд Фландерс, Сельма Бувье, Ганс Молман, Пэтти Бувье, Род Фландерс, Вэйлон Смитерс, Чарльз Монтгомери Бёрнс, Джимбо Джонс, Милхаус Ван Хуттен, Мартин Принц, садовник Вилли. (Мона Симпсон, Продавец Комиксов, Мод Фландерс, Профессор Фринк, Гил Гундерсон, Барни Гамбл, Доктор Хибберт, Лайнел Хатц, Преподобный Тимоти Лавджой, Капитан Маккалистер, Мерфи Кровавые Дёсны, Ник Ривьера, Карл Карлсон, Инспектор Чалмерс, Нельсон Манц, Кент Брокман, Человек-шмель, Трой Макклюр, Кэнг и Кодос, Сайдшоу Боб, Спрингфилдская мафия, Жирный Тони, Второстепенные персонажи (кроме Джимбо Джонса) и временные персонажи на картинке не показаны)]] Персонажи «Симпсонов» — люди с жёлтой кожей, выпученными глазами и четырьмя пальцами на руках (только у Бога пять пальцев). Основные персонажи были созданы Мэттом Грейнингом для серии анимационных вставок в «Шоу Трейси Ульман». Многие персонажи получили свои имена от важных людей в жизни Грейнинга — например, имена Лизы, Мэгги, Мардж и Гомера взяты от сестёр, матери и отца Мэтта Грейнинга соответственно, Барт же — анаграмма слова brat («невоспитанный ребёнок»), а его прообразом был сам Мэтт Грейнинг и его старший брат Марк. ;Второстепенные персонажи В шоу участвует большое количество персонажей второго плана, включая коллег, учителей, друзей семьи, дальних родственников и местных знаменитостей. Некоторые из них появлялись всего на несколько мгновений, иные удостоились отдельных серий, где они играли такую же важную роль, как и семейство Симпсонов (например, существует целых девять таких серий с участием Сайдшоу Боба (шестёрки Боба), две с участием Ральфа Виггама, две с участием Нельсона Манца, три с участием Апу Нахасапимапетилона, также ролей первого плана удостаивались Мо Сизлак, Нед Фландерс, Монтгомери Бёрнс, Маленький помощник Санты, Абрахам Симпсон, Пэтти и Сельма Бувье и другие). Огромное количество второстепенных персонажей и тщательная проработка характера каждого из них позволяет воспринимать мультсериал как маленькую вселенную и добавляет в него ещё больше жизненности. В честь двадцатилетия сериала был объявлен конкурс нового персонажа для «Симпсонов». Персонаж-победитель обещали добавить в сериал. 31 января 2010 года в серии «Million Dollar Maybe» появился новый персонаж, созданный Пегги Блэк (Peggy Black), победительницей конкурса на лучшего героя для мультфильма. Персонаж по имени Рикардо Бомба (Ricardo Bomba) стал дамским угодником, который работает на атомной электростанции, а в свободное время соблазняет женщин Спрингфилда. Он появляется на машине и говорит: «А вот и я, собираюсь начать новую жизнь в Спрингфилде». По заявлению исполнительного продюсера «Симпсонов» Эла Джина, Рикардо Бомба может появиться не только в «Million Dollar Maybe», но и в других сериях, однако в той же серии Рикардо погибает, когда он засмотрелся на падающего с обрыва Гомера и сказал свою будущую фразу «Вот придурок» . В 2012 году в серии 23 сезона «Lisa Goes Gaga» появляется персонаж певицы Леди Гаги. Эпизоды Место действия Действие сериала происходит в Соединённых Штатах, в вымышленном городке Спрингфилд (дословно: «весеннее поле» или «поле с родником»). В реальности в США очень много , именно поэтому оно и было выбрано. За всю историю шоу поклонники сериала не раз пытались определить, где находится этот город, взяв за основу характеристики городка, географию, погодные условия и другие ориентиры. Однако и сам город, и его местоположение оказались вымышленными. Предполагаемым районом расположения Спрингфилда был почти каждый штат США, но каждый из них был отброшен из-за противоречивых «свидетельств» расположения города. Город могут окружать высокие горы или равнины, пустыни или побережье — в зависимости от того, что требуется в данной серии. Хотя Мэтт Грейнинг изначально говорил, что этого города не существует, в самом сериале давалось немало подсказок насчёт того, где скорее всего находится Спрингфилд. Например, в одной из серий в черте города был показан оружейный завод, как аллюзия на действительно существующий знаменитый Спрингфилдский оружейный завод . Ланс Уайдлер, дизайнер фона для сериала «The Simpsons», вырос в городке Челмсфорд, Массачусетс, поэтому прототипами многих объектов в сериале являются реальные здания этого городка. Например, начальная школа, в которой учатся Барт и Лиза, скопирована с McCarthy Middle School, а ратуша выглядит, как Челмсфордская библиотека. Такие заведения, как Zesty’s Pizza, Skip’s Restaurant, Skip’s Ice Cream и Tony and Ann’s Pizza также срисованы с реально существующих в Челмсфорде зданий. К этому штату можно отнести реально существующий город Спрингфилд, если воспользоваться словами мэра Спрингфилда (10 серия, 16 сезон) о том, что «Мы возле шоссе 202…» right|thumb|Копия дома Симпсонов в [[Хендерсон (Невада)|Хендерсоне, штат Невада]] Подтверждением вымышленного местоположения города является также эпизод из вышедшего в 2007 году полнометражного The Simpsons Movie, когда, находясь на вершине горы, Нед Фландерс показывает Барту Симпсону городские окрестности, со словами: «Посмотри, это штаты, которые граничат со Спрингфилдом: Огайо, Невада, Мэн и Кентукки». (И этот юмор понятен любому американцу — между собой граничат из перечисленных только штаты Огайо и Кентукки, Мэн же находится на крайнем северо-востоке США, Невада — на западе). По другой версии Спрингфилд находится в штате Нью-Джерси, так как в 19 серии 22 сезона «The Real Housewives of Fat Tony» в конце перед титрами крупно показан сам штат и он сгорает, хотя, по другой версии, там находится дом Тони. Существует и ещё одна версия о местонахождении Спрингфилда. Город Спрингфилд находится на западе США в штате Невада, в этом городе существует точная копия дома Симпсонов, которая разыгрывалась в конкурсе Pepsi, победительницей конкурса стала 63 летняя пенсионерка Барбара Говард. И это подходит под координаты, которые многие считают действительными (50 км от точки: 40°57’39.55"С 89°14’21.72"З). * В Спрингфилде много иностранных кварталов: 9 сезон 24 серия, 17 сезон 7 серия, 23 сезон 1 серия, 17 сезон 5 серия. Только через 25 лет после начала сериала, в апреле 2012 года, создатель сериала Мэтт Грейнинг в интервью журналу Smithsonian признал, что Спрингфилд в телесериале был назван в честь города Спрингфилд в штате Орегон . Критика «Симпсоны» неоднократно становились объектом критики со стороны журналистов, чиновников и просто возмущённых зрителей как в США, так и в других странах, где транслируется сериал . В Соединённых Штатах Америки Барта, с его непослушным характером и постоянными шалостями, которые в большинстве случаев никак в сериале не наказываются, некоторые родители и консервативные зрители считают плохим примером для детей. В интервью 1991 года Билл Косби отозвался о Барте как о плохом образце для подражания, считая его «обозлённым, растерянным, неудовлетворённым». В ответ Мэтт Грейнинг сказал: «Да, эти слова правильно характеризуют Барта. Но большинство людей всячески стараются быть нормальными, а он считает, что нормальное — это скучно, и делает такие вещи, о которых другие не смеют и мечтать». Когда появилась майка с Бартом и надписью «Underachiever ('And proud of it, man!')» ( ), футболки с Симпсонами и остальная продукция были запрещены в средних школах некоторых районов США. Тем не менее, по всему миру эти товары были очень востребованы и в первые 14 месяцев продаж принесли создателям более 2 миллиардов долларов. Протест против Барта нашёл своё отражение в серии второго сезона «Bart Gets an F», в которой Барта хотят оставить на второй год в четвёртом классе. В этой серии школьный психолог «цитирует» надпись на майке: «Он неспособный… и гордится этим». Аналогичная ситуация возникает и в более поздней серии (двенадцатый сезон): «Skinner’s Sense of Snow». В сентябре 1990 года Барбара Буш в интервью журналу «People» заявила, что «Симпсоны» — самое глупое, что она когда-либо видела. В ответ на это создатели сериала от имени Мардж Симпсон написали письмо Барбаре Буш в Белый Дом. Первая леди была растрогана и отправила ответное письмо с извинениями50 фактов о «Симпсонах», которые должен знать каждый. Часть 1. Шесть лет спустя в эпизоде «Two Bad Neighbors» были показаны Джордж и Барбара Буш, переехавшие в Спрингфилд, но быстро покинувшие его после того, как Джордж начал враждовать с Бартом и Гомером. 27 января 1992 года и сам президент США Джордж Буш-старший упомянул «Симпсонов» в своей речи, заявив: «Мы будем продолжать наши старания по укреплению американской семьи, чтобы сделать американские семьи намного больше похожими на Уолтонов, и намного меньше похожими на Симпсонов». На это авторы мультсериала иронически ответили устами Барта в коротком ролике, который был показан три дня спустя, перед повтором серии «Stark Raving Dad»: «Эй, мы точно такие же, как Уолтоны. Мы тоже молимся о конце Депрессии» . Такая реакция части публики уже давно не является новостью для создателей мультсериала. Более того, сам Мэтт Грейнинг не скрывает, что элемент провокации заложен в «Симпсонов» совершенно осознанно: В Америке есть люди, которых обижает всё вокруг. Мы раздражаем зрителей, это часть нашего обращения. Это должно не только развлекать людей, но и злить определённую аудиторию . Однако подобное отношение к «Симпсонам» разделяется далеко не всеми. Так, профессор Виргинского университета Пол Кантор в своей статье заметил относительно критики сериала: Многие комментаторы сетуют, что «Симпсоны» демонстрируют ужасные ролевые модели родителей и детей. Популярность сериала часто служит доказательством упадка семейных ценностей в Соединённых Штатах. Но критикам «Симпсонов» следует ближе приглядеться к сериалу и рассмотреть его в контексте телевизионной истории. Ведь при всей своей фарсовости «Симпсоны» утверждают институт семьи как норму. Это немалое достижение . В России В России «Симпсоны» также неоднократно публично осуждались различными лицами. О своём недовольстве сериалом заявляли некоторые депутаты Государственной думы, которые считали, что «Симпсоны» переполнены «эпизодами насилия и агрессии и внедряют антагонизм между детьми и родителями» . С 2002 по 2005 год длился судебный процесс по иску адвоката И. А. Смыкова к компании «РЕН ТВ», в котором он требовал запретить показ «Симпсонов» и «Гриффинов», так как эти мультфильмы, по его мнению, «пропагандируют жестокость, насилие и гомосексуализм». Суд полностью отказал в удовлетворении этого иска, общественную поддержку также получили скорее «Симпсоны» . В 2008 году сериал стал участником ещё одного скандала, когда представители протестантских церквей России потребовали, чтобы лицензии на телевещание был лишён канал «2x2», специализирующийся на демонстрации различных анимационных сериалов. В ходе разбирательства прокуратура потребовала от канала приостановить показ ряда фильмов, в том числе и «Симпсонов», поскольку они «пропагандируют насилие, жестокость, порнографию и антиобщественное поведение». Это предписание было впоследствии отменено решением суда , но на некоторое время «Симпсоны» и 11 других сериалов были сняты с эфира канала «2x2» . На защиту канала встали сами зрители, вышедшие в Москве и Санкт-Петербурге на митинги в поддержку «2x2» с плакатами, где были изображены герои «Симпсонов» и других популярных фильмов . Единодушного осуждения «Симпсонов» не последовало не только со стороны общественности, но и со стороны религиозных организаций. Например, отзываясь об этом скандале, руководитель службы коммуникации Отдела внешних церковных связей Московского патриархата священник Михаил Прокопенко сказал: «Я бы не сказал, что абсолютно все мультфильмы, которые идут на телеканале „2x2“, являются безнравственными, вызывающими. Напротив, там есть мультфильмы, которые можно назвать даже христианскими, пропагандирующими семейные ценности — тот же мультсериал „Симпсоны“, который я, например, очень люблю» . С точки зрения философа Александра Секацкого, «Симпсоны» будут популярны до тех пор, пока к сериалу не угаснет интерес общественности, а критика его лишь подогревает: Если вдуматься, то «Симпсоны», — это сверхмощный изоорганизм, вступивший в чрезвычайно успешный симбиоз с людьми. У этого мульт-репортажа, вроде бы, есть авторы — похоже, что первоисточником творческого семени был Мэтт Грейнинг — но детище давно вырвалось за пределы индивидуальной ответственности, оно овладело вниманием доброй половины мира и будет воспроизводить себя, пока это внимание не ослабеетАлександр Секацкий: . «Сеанс». В других странах В 2005 году началась демонстрация «Симпсонов» в Объединённых Арабских Эмиратах. При этом сериал был адаптирован под особенности арабского общества. Те особенности поведения персонажей, которые могли вызвать протест зрителей, исключены из сериала. Так, Гомер Симпсон в этой версии не пьёт пиво и не ест бекон, поскольку и то, и другое запрещено в исламе. Он также больше не ходит по забегаловкам с «бомжами и отбросами общества» . В апреле 2008 года «Симпсоны» были сняты с утреннего эфира телеканалов Венесуэлы. По словам президента Венесуэлы Уго Чавеса, сериал оказывал «дурное влияние на воспитание детей и молодёжи» . В июне 2009 года Нацсовет Украины по вопросам телевидения и радиовещания обратился к руководителям всех украинских телеканалов с рекомендацией воздержаться от трансляции некоторых программ, фильмов и сериалов, которые нарушают законодательство Украины в сфере защиты общественной морали. Определённые ограничения коснулись и «Симпсонов», которые в то время транслировались на телеканале М1 с 2004 по 2009 год. В 2010 году показ «Симпсонов» на украинском телевидении был возобновлён, но уже на телеканале «2+2». В 2012 году «Симпсоны» появились на телеканале «ПлюсПлюс». В 2013 году на канале «QTV» начали транслироваться новые серии. В 2015 году мультсериал появился на телеканале «ПравдаТУТ». С 2016 года «НЛО TV» транслирует все сезоны мультсериала. Реакция Ватикана В декабре 2009 года официальная газета Ватикана L'Osservatore Romano охарактеризовала сюжеты «Симпсонов» как «реалистичные и умные». Признавая наличие в мультсериале грубых выражений, сцен насилия и религиозного невежества персонажей, газета отмечает, что благодаря «Симпсонам» взрослые вновь открыли для себя мультфильмы . Тотальная критика отдельных серий «Персональной» критике подвергся ряд отдельных серий «Симпсонов». ; «A Streetcar Named Marge» (2 эпизод 4 сезона) Обиженные жители Нового Орлеана засыпали создателей сериала и американскую прессу гневными письмами и угрозами. Им не понравилось, что в серии участники спектакля спели про их город подобные слова — «Ещё до финального кубка и до игры всех святых, был город основан безумный, скопище всех больных. Новый Орлеан — дома для пиратов, пьяниц и шлюх. Новый Орлеан лавки для очень богатых. Хочешь в ад — тебе путь прямой, по Миссисипи и прямо домой. Новый Орлеан — крысы, отбросы, помойки и вонь. Новый Орлеан — ножи, пистолеты, вопли и стон». Создатели «Симпсонов» извинились перед разгневанными жителями того города следующим образом: в заставке следующей серии («Homer the Heretic») Барт много раз написал на школьной доске: «Я не буду оскорблять Новый Орлеан!» ; «A Star is Burns» (18 эпизод 6 сезона) Мэтт Грейнинг обозвал серию «30-минутным рекламным роликом к другому фильму» и единственный раз за 20-летнюю историю «Симпсонов» убрал своё имя из титров. Эпизод вызвал микровойну между создателем сериала Мэттом Грейнингом и продюсерами шоу. Причина в том, что Мэтт был возмущён использованием «Симпсонов» как рекламной площадки для продвижения других сериалов. Именно в этой серии продюсеры показали Джея Шермана, персонажа мультсериала . Позже, в 8 сезоне мультсериала в серии «Hurricane Neddy» Шерман был замечен в качестве пациента в клинике для умалишённых. ; «Homer's Enemy» (23 серия 8 сезона) Этот эпизод считается чрезмерно жестоким и мрачным. Когда эпизод был показан, многие поклонники почувствовали, что он был слишком мрачным, неостроумным и что Гомер изображался как чрезмерно невоспитанный. В комментариях к DVD Джош Вейнштейн сказал, что считает этот эпизод одной из самых спорных серий, которые он создавал, поскольку использован «острый, наблюдательный юмор, который не получил много поклонников». Вейнштейн также сказал о «конфликте поколений» — эпизод был первоначально подвергнут резкой критике зрителями, но в дальнейшем приобрёл много поклонников, число которых росло с каждым годом. ; «Trash of the Titans» (22 эпизод 9 сезона) В этом эпизоде, сначала участниками группы U2, а затем Монтгомери Бёрнсом, произносится жаргонное табуированное слово « » («онанист»), что вызвало общественный скандал. Телеканал «Channel 4», показавший эпизод в дневное время, получил 31 жалобу от зрителей. Несмотря на это, эпизод получил премию «Эмми» в номинации «лучшая анимационная программа» . ; «Blame It on Lisa» (15 эпизод 13 сезона) Эпизод привёл к международному скандалу. В серии был изображён бразильский город Рио-де-Жанейро, в котором развиваются бандитизм и нищета прямо на улицах. Департамент туризма Рио счёл серию настолько оскорбительной, что пригрозил предъявить иск продюсерам шоу. «Что больше всего ранит сердце, так это изображение города в виде джунглей, по которым скачут мартышки» — пожаловался департамент . Характерные черты и традиции мультсериала Заставка Заставка шоу — его своеобразная «изюминка». Обычно (хотя существуют и исключения) в ней показывается путь каждого члена семьи к дому, заканчивающийся на диване перед телевизором в гостиной. Существует три вида продолжительности заставки: в первом сезоне она самая длинная (со сценами похищения Бартом знака остановки автобуса и поездки Лизы на велосипеде, множеством неизвестных персонажей); наиболее часто встречается версия средней длины, но в последних сезонах всё чаще мы видим укороченную заставку, где показан не весь путь Симпсонов через город, а только их вход в дом. Музыкальная тема сериала, звучащая в заставке, была написана Дэнни Эльфманом в 1989 году. Её создание заняло всего два дня, но тем не менее мелодия стала очень популярной. Самое интересное — это меняющиеся элементы заставки. Такими являются: * Саксофонное соло Лизы Симпсон, которое она исполняет в музыкальном классе (пока существует 30 вариантов, более подробно здесь: ), в укороченной заставке не показывается. В 16 серии 22-го сезона Лиза играет на трубе, 14 серии 23-его сезона на тубе, в 16 серии 24 сезона на скрипке, в 1 и 10 сериях 25 сезона и в 1 серии 26 сезона — на арфе, а также в 22 серии 27 сезона на терменвоксе. * Надпись Барта на классной доске, которую он пишет много-много раз в наказание за свои шалости в школе (надпись всегда разная, и состоит не менее чем из четырёх слов. Чаще всего она начинается со слов: «I will not» («Я не буду»), в укороченной заставке не показывается. На доске всегда пишет Барт. Исключением являются 500-я серия, где пишет Милхаус, 571-ая, где пишет Лиза, 592-ая, где пишет Сеймур Скиннер, 629 и 635 серии, где на доске пишет Гомер. * Цифры на табло кассы, после того как через сканер проносят Мэгги. Увидеть цифры можно только при замедленном воспроизведении или при пересмотре. * Так называемая «сцена на диване» («диванная шутка», «диванный гэг»), показывающая, что происходит в гостиной Симпсонов, когда они входят в дом. Существует очень много вариантов этого фрагмента заставки (несколько в каждом сезоне), и зрителям эта «изюминка» очень нравится. В некоторых сериях диванные гэги повторяются (например в S10E21, S12E17, S13E11), полный список повторяющихся гэгов можно найти по . Аналогичный меняющийся элемент есть также в мультсериалах «Футурама» (подзаголовок и мультфильм в начале) и «American Dad» (сначала — надпись на газете, потом — преобразование Роджера). Вообще, со второго сезона заставка сильно изменилась, стала более привычной (и изменения в дальнейшем были уже не столь значительными): была перерисована (изменились цвета зданий и т. д.), неизвестные герои были заменены привычными, некоторые сцены были или удалены, или переделаны. Так, в первом сезоне мультсериала в сцене, где Гомер убегает с работы после гудка, за ним стоял неизвестный сотрудник атомной станции, который надкусывал сандвич. Со второго сезона его заменили на Бёрнса и Смитерса. Позже, с начала 20 сезона, этот момент был заменён на Ленни и Карла, которые вешают табличку «3 дня без происшествий». После проката полнометражного мультфильма «Симпсоны в кино» в заставке первой серии 19 сезона «He Loves to Fly and He D'oh's» показываются сцены восстановления Спрингфилда после катастрофы, произошедшей в фильме, а также некоторые его уникальные персонажи и подробности, например, строящийся заново Спрингфилд и эскимосская шаманка; на Барта по пути домой прыгает многоглазая белка-мутант; подъезжающая к дому машина Гомера нагружена контейнером с надписью , а гостиная Симпсонов выглядит как отстраиваемая заново; усевшись на диван, Гомер берёт на руки свинью и произносит «Моё летнее увлечение», тем самым связывая сериал с летним выходом на экраны полнометражного мультфильма. Начиная с 10 серии 20 сезона «Симпсоны» выходят в HDTV и с новой заставкой. Теперь, когда появляется надпись «The Simpsons» пролетает, проходит или пробегает какой-нибудь персонаж из мультсериала, будь это бабушка Скиннер, или же Гомер Симпсон и даже свин-паук, но чаще это ворона, у которой, если присмотреться, можно обнаружить три глаза. Заставка стала длиннее: теперь после панорамы АЭС на экране появляется главная площадь Спрингфилда, на которой Керни и Джимбо Джонс отпиливают голову памятника Джебедае Спрингфилду, которая падает на голову Ральфа. Далее, по пути к школе, появляется новый меняющийся элемент: рекламный щит, на котором можно увидеть объявление вроде «Таверна Мо — теперь с электричеством», «Пропал ребёнок — вознаграждения не будет» (с портретом Милхауса), «Красти — теперь занимается и похоронами» и другие. В дальнейшем изменения незначительные: вылетая из школы на скейте, Барт падает на листву, собранную Вилли, под листвой в этот момент лежит пьяный Барни. На АЭС Бёрнс и Смитерс за спиной Гомера заменены на Ленни и Карла, которые вешают табличку «3 дня без происшествий» и тут же падают. В сцене, где Гомер обнаруживает на спине кусок плутония и выбрасывает его, плутоний ловит Отто, пожимает плечами и съедает. Немного меняется и состав персонажей, которых Барт встречает по пути домой. В магазине среди товаров, приобретённых Мардж, можно заметить бутылку томачного сока, упаковка «Мистера Спаркла» и коробка хлопьев «Кrasty’O». Краем глаза можно увидеть Пэтти и Сэльму, выгружающих товары на дорожку. Также после того, как Мэгги сажают в корзину, она грозит кулаком однобровому малышу. А в кабинете музыки на заднем плане появляется портрет Мёрфи Кровавые Дёсны. Теперь, когда Лиза выходит из класса, мы видим, что сёстры-близняшки Шерри и Терри, которые сидят рядом с ней, играют на карманных приставках, а не на флейтах, как раньше. В сцене поездки Мардж и Мэгги на машине мы также видим дедушку Эйба Симпсона, который во время звука клаксона теряет вставную челюсть. Гомеру уже не удаётся увернуться от машины Мардж и он въезжает в гараж на капоте и пробивает дверь, на которой остается «дыра» в виде силуэта тела Гомера, ранее Гомеру удавалось открыть дверь и забежать в дом самостоятельно. Вместо старого телевизора появляется плоский, символизирующий переход на HDTV формат. В некоторых вариантах заставки в самом конце телевизор падает со стены, обнажая дырки в стене и оголённые, свисающие, провода с разъёмами типа «тюльпан». Спецвыпуски, посвящённые Дню всех святых thumb|Семья в одном из хэллоуинских эпизодов Симпсонов в костюмах и антураже [[Семейка мюнстров|Мюнстеров]] Начиная со второго сезона, в Симпсонах ежегодно появляется Хеллоуин-спецвыпуск, обычно состоящий из трёх частей в виде историй-страшилок. Первые выпуски на Хэллоуин начинаются с обращения Мардж Симпсон, в эпизоде Treehouse of Horror III к телезрителям обращался Гомер Симпсон, в эпизоде Treehouse of Horror IV обращения не было. Эти серии содержат элементы фантастики и зачастую пародируют знаменитые произведения этого и других жанров (один из повторяющихся объектов пародии — сериал «Байки из склепа»). В эфир они выходят обычно через две недели после самого праздника. Как правило входят в первую десятку серий сезона. В силу специфических особенностей этих выпусков, они не могут считаться источником информации о персонажах. Характерной чертой таких серий являются титры: они отображаются обычно шрифтом зелёного цвета, а имена создателей заменяются смешными прозвищами (например, вместо «Мэтт Грейнинг» (Matt Groening) — «Летучая Мышь Грейнинг» (Bat Groening) (в созвучии на английском языке), и т. д.). В каждом выпуске, кроме 19-го, появляются Кэнг и Кодос, инопланетяне. В выпусках 1, 2, 6, 9, 17, 18 им посвящён один из трёх сюжетов. Характерной особенностью является то, что они пытаются завоевать планету Земля (кроме 1-го выпуска). Классическая заставка «Симпсонов» в этих сериях также полностью меняется. Обыгрываются темы фильмов ужасов, показываются кладбища, грозы, повесившийся Мо и т. д. Постоянной шуткой являются надписи на могилах, появляющиеся в заставках и между историями в течение эпизода. Надгробия с надписями «Тонкая политическая сатира», «Насилие на телевидении», «Элвис» — немногие примеры подобных насмешек. А также изменена заставка логотипа Gracie Films в самом конце серии, где вместо звуков шумной публики звучит душераздирающий женский крик и изменённая музыкальная заставка (в 15-м — крик Гомера, а в 19-м — классическая музыка). Шоу Щекотки и Царапки left|thumb|Шоу Щекотки и Царапки В сериале часто можно увидеть, как Барт и Лиза смотрят «Шоу Щекотки и Царапки», отличающееся крайней жестокостью и весьма чёрным юмором. В главных ролях — кот Царапка и мышь Щекотка. Основное действие шоу — изощрённое издевательство Щекотки над Царапкой. Каждый просмотр серии сопровождается смехом Барта и Лизы, которая в обычной жизни является достаточно хорошо воспитанной девочкой и далеко не всегда разделяет увлечения своего брата. Очевидная аллюзия на популярный мультфильм «Том и Джерри», где мышонок Джерри борется, иногда достаточно жестокими методами, с котом Томом, который, в свою очередь, откровенно не прочь закусить маленьким мышонком. Месть Боба Одна из традиционных тем сериала — месть Сайдшоу Боба клоуну Красти и Барту Симпсону. Боб смертельно обижен на Красти за то, что тот погубил его актерское дарование и всячески унижал Боба во времена совместной работы на эстраде. Барт и Лиза провинились тем, что разоблачили первую попытку Боба отомстить клоуну Красти и отправили Боба за решётку (первый сезон); с тех пор Боб поклялся убить Барта. Хитроумные планы мести неизменно проваливаются, и Боб либо снова попадает в тюрьму, либо вынужден бежать в далёкие края. При всём этом Боб однажды спас жизнь Барту и Лизе, а в другом случае — Гомеру. Серии-истории thumb|Одна из серий-историй. Соответственно: пародия на мультфильм «[[Леди и бродяга», фильм «Сид и Нэнси» и историю о Бонни и Клайде]] Практически в каждом сезоне есть специальная серия, где Симпсоны рассказывают друг другу различные истории. В каждом таком выпуске три истории, за исключением (S20F20) и Simpsons Bible Stories, где есть 4 истории и Simpsons Christmas Stories, где только 2 истории. Все истории широко известны и являются либо известными историческими событиями, либо сказками. Естественно героями этих историй становятся жители Спрингфилда, при этом чаще всего они сохраняют свои имена. Шутки над современностью Одной из характерных особенностей сериала является его актуальность, достигаемая методом пародийного отражения реальных предметов и явлений американской жизни, а также культурных, политических, этнографических и религиозных особенностей других стран. Практически в каждой серии присутствуют реально существующие компании, обычаи и личности; также часто обыгрываются атрибуты современной массовой культуры и привычки «среднего американца». Среди наиболее характерных шуток такого рода можно назвать: * 'Шутки над медиакомпанией «20th Century Fox»'. Несмотря на то, что студии принадлежат права на мультсериал, «Fox» в «Симпсонах» всегда упоминается в ироническом, пародийном или издевательском контексте (утверждается, например, что в будущем «Fox» превратится в порноканал — причём так постепенно, что Мардж этого даже не заметит; персонажи постоянно заявляют, что «Fox» является образчиком дурного вкуса и низкого качества телепрограмм; в нескольких сериях руководство телеканала показано сборищем некомпетентных бюрократов-самодуров, и тому подобное). В одной серии, когда Гомер опять начинает критиковать их вместе с Лизой, за кадром их начали приглушать голоса «фоксовцев» с поправками. Разумеется, это была шутка над шуткой. Также в одной из серий Гомер, используя голосовой поиск произносит фразу «полная чушь», и поисковик выдаёт ему «20th Century Fox». Традиция подшучивать над «20th Century Fox» перекочевала и в следующий сериал Мэтта Грейнинга: «Футураму». Сам создатель сериала появлялся в трёх эпизодах: в двух сериях он показал себя как несчастный художник, разорившийся на создании мультфильма и в ещё одном «Мальчик который знал слишком много» в роли художника судебных дел, где по ходу следствия и расследования рисует окружающих и ставит свою подпись. * 'Шутки над национальными символами США'. Так, в эпизоде с разоблачением (сезон 7 серия 23) Джебидаи Спрингфилда показывается, что белые звёзды размещены на флаге США просто из-за того, что ничего красивее в то время не смогли найти. Дедушка Симпсон рассказывает, что в первое время после иммиграции в США он жил внутри Статуи Свободы, пока она доверху не заполнилась мусором. В эпизоде «Moe’N’ Lisa» при исполнении американского гимна он кричит: «Выключите это хипповое дерьмо!» Традиционными объектами шуток являются также Белый дом, гора Рашмор, мемориал Линкольну, первый экземпляр Конституции США и так далее. В кабинете мэра Куимби орлан на гербе США вместо оливковой ветви и пучка стрел держит пачку денег и бокал мартини (S4E21). В одном из эпизодов (S7E23 — Much Apu About Nothing) показан никогда не существовавший флаг США — с 47 звёздами, с тем объяснением, что он был якобы принят, когда Нью-Мексико уже стал штатом, а Аризона ещё нет (то есть между 6 января и 14 февраля 1912 года). На самом же деле в описанный временной период действовал флаг 1908 года с 46 звёздами, поскольку новые были добавлены только 4 июля 1912 года, когда число штатов уже равнялось 48 . * 'Шутки над политиками', в особенности, над президентами США. Так, в разных эпизодах Гомер избивает Джорджа Буша, Билл Клинтон намекает Мардж на возможность их интимной встречи, а в эпизоде с поездкой на чемпионат по американскому футболу, когда Гомер и Мо, чтоб не сглазить, подносят пивную кружку ко рту при произнесении названия своей команды, организатор поездки делает то же при произнесении имени жены Клинтона — Хиллари; часто в сериях высмеиваются экс-президенты США Никсон и Картер. В личном фотоальбоме Гомера есть фотографии, где он дерётся и с первым президентом Бушем (что было показано в эпизоде «Два плохих соседа»), и со вторым (причём драка происходит непосредственно в Белом доме). Досталось также и российским политикам. В том же эпизоде «Два плохих соседа» можно увидеть Горбачёва, а Борис Ельцин упоминается как наивысшая степень алкогольного опьянения. Одним из героев первой серии 23 сезона культового мультсериала стал «украинский гангстер Виктор». Прототипом Виктора, судя по внешней схожести и поведении этого персонажа, стал бывший президент Украины Виктор Янукович. Виктор работает в солидном офисе в центре Киева, ходит с вооружёнными охранниками и пользуется советами помощника, который учит его пользоваться интернетом. * 'Шутки над знаменитостями'. Этот элемент составляет одну из ярчайших «изюминок» сериала. В его сюжетах часто принимают участие реальные личности, причём многие из них озвучивают сами себя. В каждом таком случае присутствие звезды подаётся в ироническом ключе (как правило, весьма неприятном). Например, инвалидная коляска Стивена Хоукинга превратилась в футуристический агрегат с реактивными двигателями и встроенной боксёрской перчаткой, а знаменитый тенор Пласидо Доминго заискивающе просит у Гомера оценить его новые вокальные находки и получает уничижительный ответ. Когда Гомер открывает высокотехнологичную компанию (забыв придумать, чем же она будет заниматься), к нему тут же является Билл Гейтс с молодчиками и «на всякий случай» громит Гомеров стартап. В титрах кинофильмов, которые смотрят герои, можно прочитать имена известных актёров, которым приписывается исполнение несвойственных им или же просто дурацких ролей; * 'Пародии на мировые известные бренды': игровая консоль «Funtendo Zii» — пародия на «Nintendo Wii»; веб-сайт «Oogle» — аналог поисковика «Google»; автомобиль «Molksmagen» — пародия на «Фольксваген», а «Lambargotti Fasterrossa» включает в себя марки «Ламборгини», «Бугатти» и «Феррари Тестаросса» . Очень часты пародии на продукцию «Apple»: myPod (iPod), MyPhone (iPhone), MyBook (MacBook), MyMac (iMac) и myPad (iPad). В 24 сезоне 13 серии можно увидеть яблочный сок «Apple». Сама же корпорация «Apple» носит название «Mapple», а логотип заменён на яблоко, надкушенное с нескольких сторон. В «Симпсонах» также неоднократно появлялся Стив Джобс . В эпизоде «Catch ’Em If You Can» Гомер и Барт демонстрируют украденные у Неда и Рода Фландерсов кредитные карты «VIZA» (см. VISA). В 21 сезоне 8 серии Барт выкидывает конфеты «Tac Tic» (см. «Tic Tac»). Появляется эротический журнал «Playdude» (см. Playboy) и настольная игра «Duopoly» (см. Монополия (игра)), а также «BLOCKO», «YBOX» и «Medal of Duty» (отсылка к двум играм: Call of Duty и Medal of Honor). Неологизмы и крылатые выражения мини|Гомер говорит «[[Д’оу!»]] Ряд неологизмов и выражений, придуманных сценаристами сериала, прочно вошли в разговорную английскую речь . В 2007 году американский лингвист , сотрудник Пенсильванского университета и руководитель организации , занимающейся созданием корпусов для английского языка, утверждал, что «Симпсоны» потеснили Библию и произведения Уильяма Шексира с места главного источника фразеологизмов, крылатых фраз и всяческих текстовых отсылок в английском языке . Восклицание «Д’оу!», которым Гомер Симпсон в сериале выражает досаду или огорчение, в 2006 году вошло в Оксфордский словарь английского языка . Актер Дэн Кастелланета утверждал, что заимствовал это восклицание у актёра Джеймса Финлейсона, однако произносил его иначе, чем Финлейсон . Сериал также способствовал широкой популярности междометия meh, выражающего отсутствие интереса , включенного в словарь Collins English Dictionary в 2008 году . Комический этнофолизм cheese-eating surrender monkeys (букв. ), обозначающий французов и прозвучавший в сериале в устах Садовника Вилли, использовался в американской и британской прессе по разным поводам, в том числе по поводу неприсоединения Франции к вторжению США и их союзников в Ирак в 2003 году . Крылатым выражением стала фраза I, for one, welcome our new insect overlords («И я, со своей стороны, приветствую наших новых владык-насекомых»), прозвучавшая в серии Deep Space Homer . Вымышленные слова cromulent (со смыслом «нормальный, приемлемый») и embiggen (со смыслом «увеличивать, делать больше»), впервые прозвучавшие в серии Lisa the Iconoclast, были включены в «Лексикон XXI столетия» словаря Dictionary.com и появлялись в различных научных публикациях . К числу других слов, внесенных «Симпсонами» в английский язык, принадлежали междометие yoink и прилагательное craptacular. Временные парадоксы Действие сериала продолжается уже 30 лет. Симпсоны регулярно справляют Хеллоуин, Рождество, в ногу со временем изменяются бытовые реалии, упоминаются актуальные события и современники из реального мира. Тем не менее возраст героев остаётся практически неизменным: взрослые не стареют, дети не растут, зато успевают родиться новые, например, сын Сайдшоу Боба и дочка Сельмы Бувье, причём сын Сайдшоу Боба умеет ходить, разговаривать и в целом выглядит старше Мэгги Симпсон, хотя родился намного позже. Барт и Лиза не раз уходили на летние каникулы, но всё ещё учатся в четвёртом и втором классах соответственно. В некоторых эпизодах упоминается возраст Гомера или Мардж, он колеблется (в разные стороны) между 36 и 40 годами. Гомер Симпсон в 7 серии 20 сезона («Mypods and Boomsticks») говорит, что ему 38 лет, а вот в 21 серии 21 сезона («Moe Letter Blues») Гомер говорит, что ему 39. Герои становятся старше только в эпизодах, посвящённых их вероятному будущему. Неестественность подобной ситуации с некоторых пор также служит предметом шуток создателей «Симпсонов». Например, в первой серии 19 сезона «He Loves to Fly and He D’ohs» Барт пишет на школьной доске: «Я не буду 20 лет ждать ещё одного полнометражного фильма» ( ), а в серии 18 сезона «You Kent Always Say What You Want» показывается сцена фотосъёмки семьи Симпсонов с ремаркой «20 лет назад» (при этом все персонажи нарисованы в манере ранних эпизодов, демонстрировавшихся в «Шоу Трейси Ульман», однако их возраст не отличается от нынешнего). В заставке 10-й серии 21-го сезона на рекламном щите изображена Мэгги и надпись «The Fox network: still sucking after 20 years» («The Fox network: продолжаем сосать спустя 20 лет», что содержит известную игру слов). В неканонической серии «Behind the Laughter» (S11E22) Лиза на пресс-конференции говорит, что родители подсыпали ей в еду некие гормоны, препятствующие росту ( ). В 21 сезоне 22 серии Клэнси пишет, что ему 43. Фанаты «Симпсонов» выдвинули теорию, что после серии «So It’s Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show» Гомер так и не выходит из комы, и все события всех последующих серий — всего лишь плод его воображения (что объясняет не только нестареющих персонажей, но и появление в Спрингфилде множества знаменитостей или других удивительных событий вроде полёта Гомера в космос). Позже продюсеры мультсериала эту теорию опровергли, заявив, что «если теория правдива, то получается, что они изначально рассчитывали на долгожительство сериала». Награды и номинации right|thumb|200px|[[Список вымышленных персонажей, удостоенных звезды на Голливудской «Аллее славы»|Звезда Симпсонов на «Аллее славы»]]Сериал «Симпсоны» за свою историю получил множество наград и номинаций. Прайм-тайм премию «Эмми», главную американскую премию в области телевидения, сериал «Симпсоны» завоёвывал 34 раза (в четырёх различных категориях) — больше, чем какой-либо другой мультипликационный сериал в истории премии. Всего с 1990 по 2019 годы «Симпсоны» номинировались на эту премию 92 раза (в восьми различных категориях) . Премией «Энни», вручаемой Калифорнийским филиалом Международной ассоциации анимационного кино, сериал «Симпсоны» был награждён также 27 раз, включая 12 премий за лучший мультипликационный фильм для телевидения . Помимо этого сериал «Симпсоны» 7 раз завоевывал ''Environmental Media Awards , 7 раз Writers Guild of America Award , 6 раз Genesis Awards, 5 раз премию «Выбор народа» и другие премии. В 1996 году «Симпсоны» получили международную Премию Джорджа Фостера Пибоди , вручаемую ежегодно с 1940 года за выдающийся вклад в радио и телевидение. «Симпсоны» стали первым мультипликационным фильмом, завоевавшим данную премию. «Симпсоны» получили признание не только в США, но и в других странах. В Великобритании сериал 3 раза завоёвывал British Comedy Awards, а в 2007 году — UK Kids' Choice Awards; в Австралии ему 4 раза присуждали Australian Kids' Choice Awards. В 2001 году зрители британской телекомпании Channel 4 выбрали сериал «Симпсоны» первым в списке 100 величайших детских программ, а Гомера Симпсона — первым в списке 100 величайших телевизионных персонажей. В 2005 году зрители этого канала отдали «Симпсонам» первое место в списке 100 величайших мультфильмов. Журнал Time, в последнем выпуске 1999 года, посвящённом величайшим достижениям XX века в области искусства и развлечений, назвал «Симпсонов» лучшим телевизионным сериалом столетия . Этот же журнал включил Барта Симпсона в список ста наиболее влиятельных людей 20-го века . Барт Симпсон оказался единственным вымышленным персонажем в этом списке. 14 января 2000 года в честь сериала была открыта звезда на «Аллее славы» в Голливуде . В 2008 году сериал занял первое место в списке «Лучших 100 шоу за последние 25 лет» журнала Entertainment Weekly. Журнал Empire назвал «Симпсонов» величайшим телевизионным шоу всех времён . В 2010 году Entertainment Weekly назвал Гомера Симпсона «величайшим персонажем последних 20 лет» . Сериал «Симпсоны» также дважды включён в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса: как самый длинный ситком в истории и как телевизионный сериал с наибольшим количеством приглашённых звёзд . В 2013 году короткометражка «Симпсоны: Мучительная продлёнка» номинирована на Оскар как лучший короткометражный анимационный фильм. См. также * Пятьдесят величайших телешоу всех времён по версии TV Guide * Футурама Примечания Ссылки * * Категория:Симпсоны Категория:Мультсериалы 1989 года Категория:Мультсериалы США Категория:Рисованные мультфильмы Категория:Сатирические мультсериалы Категория:Мультсериалы по алфавиту Категория:Телесериалы Fox Television Studios Категория:Телесериалы-ситкомы США Категория:Телесериалы-спин-оффы Категория:Телесериалы, сюжет которых разворачивается в США Категория:Программы телеканала Fox Категория:Программы — лауреаты премии Пибоди Категория:Объекты Книги рекордов Гиннесса